


Light it Up and Watch the World Burn

by abconley16



Category: Supernatural, Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-02-19 08:15:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13119741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abconley16/pseuds/abconley16





	1. Seven Sticks of Dynamite

Nicole’s head was fuzzy like she had just endured a night of drinking with Wynonna. She opened her eyes slowly to find darkness surrounding her and a fabric of some kind covering her head. The sound of feet hitting dirt and voices in the distance were the only indication that the cop wasn’t alone. Her hands struggled against the bondage that had been wrapped around her wrists tightly. 

“Don’t bother doing that. You’ll only hurt yourself Haught.” Reed voice said out of nowhere. 

Reed. Thank god, Nicole thought as she tried to turn towards the direction of the woman’s voice. Something was wrong and Nicole could feel it. Waverly. Where the Hell was Waverly? Dolls had been on the ridge too! They had been attacked! 

“Well if you’d sit still for a damn minute I’d get the damn rope off of you.” Dolls grunted from Nicole’s right. 

“I swear Xavier if you burn me I will shoot your ass.” Reed whispered angrily. 

A rush of heat flooded over Nicole’s face as a bright light flashed through the black hood on her face. Reed cursed loudly before the hood was ripped off of Nicole’s face and a bright fluorescent light clouded her vision. Xavier was sitting in the floor with his hands tied behind his back while Reed worked on the roped confining him. On instinct, Nicole reached for her sidearm but found her hip holster empty. 

“They grabbed our guns and coms. Pretty sure we were all drugged.” Dolls said as noticed Nicole’s panic at being disarmed. “I woke up and Waverly wasn’t here. She might have gotten away and went for the Cavalry.” Dolls was trying to ease her worrying but there was no use. Waverly was gone and god only knows what or who had her. 

“I keep a piece in my sock for emergencies. What happened to Doc and Wynonna? The Winchesters?” Nicole said frantically. 

“No idea the last thing I remember was Xavier getting a shot off at whatever the fuck came after us. The next thing I know I’m waking up here next to you guys without my gun.” Reed said as moved behind Nicole and untangled her constraints. 

Nicole sighed and took in the trio’s surroundings. They were in an old command center of some kind that clearly hadn’t been used in years. Thick patches of mold and cobwebs covered the walls and white tiled floor. Computer monitors from a few decades ago lined a wall next to Dolls. A rusted metal door sat opposite of the ancient equipment with a thin line of light seeping into the room under the door. 

“We’re in the mine. Bulshar must have sent someone to grab us.” Dolls grunted as he grabbed his side. 

“You’re hurt.” Reed said as she placed her hand above his. 

“I’m fine. We need to find Waverly and get the hell out of here.” Dolls said as he pulled himself off the ground. 

Nicole stood slowly and leaned against the wall. They had totally been drugged and whatever they had been given hadn’t worn off just yet. The small gun in her sock was still there much to her surprise. Wynonna’s incident at Pussy Willows had only strengthened the redheads desire to stash a weapon in her shoe. Damn Nicole was grateful for that as she pulled the small handgun out. 

“We need a plan. I have to find Waves and get her out of here before that creep tries to brainwash her into worshiping his psycho ass.” Nicole said as she handed the gun to Dolls. 

“There are three guards outside the door with automatic weapons. If we want to make it out of here we have to get past them without alerting the rest of the Cult.” Dolls explained as he cocked the gun. 

“I recognize this room from the map Nicole got from the library. There’s three tunnels right outside the door. The one to the left leads outside and the right goes straight to the old break room. Bulshar is probably using it as a headquarters since it’s large and open. We won’t be able to sneak in without being seen.” Reed said quietly as she watched the bottom of the door for feet. 

“We take out the guards and find a way out of here to get the rest of the team. We’re sitting ducks without real weapons and backup.” 

“I won’t leave Waverly down here. I’m not leaving this hell hole without my girlfriend.” 

Dolls sighed as gently as he could with the searing pain in his left side. Of course Nicole wouldn’t leave without Waverly. Dolls couldn’t blame her and he sure as hell couldn't convince the woman to leave without the younger Earp. 

“Okay Reed you know this place better than me. I’ll go find Wynonna and the guys.” Dolls said hesitantly. “We’ll need a distraction to get the goons in here and get their guns.”

“I got it covered.” Reed said as she rushed over to the table of monitors and tipped it over. “Stop standing around they’re coming.” Reed shot back as Nicole and Dolls glared at her with wide eyes. 

The rusted door flew open before any of them could react and three armed men stormed in. Reed flicked open her pocket knife and thrusted the metal into the ear of one of the men. The Agent pulled the gun from the dead man’s grasps before he dropped to ground in a pool of his own blood. Nicole grabbed the barrel of a gun and shot her elbow back until it connected with something hard and someone yelled in pain. The officer spun her body around to find a burly man with a scared face clutching his obviously broken and equally bloody nose. 

Nicole’s hands attached to the side of injured man’s face and threw him into the wall. Dolls growled at the man in front him and let a burst of flame lose thoroughly scorching the man’s far. Fire consumed the front of the goon’s body and he dropped to the floor without a single cry. 

“Fuck that’s cool.” Nicole said as Dolls picked up the man’s gun. 

“We don’t have time to waste. Go find Waverly and I’ll get the team.” Dolls spat. 

“Take tunnel behind you. Don’t stop running until you get outside.” Reed said as they ran into the corridor. 

“Be careful okay. I meant it. Waverly and Mac wouldn’t forgive me if I let anything happen to either of you.” Dolls said before he took off down the tunnel. 

Reed and Nicole pushed on down the left tunnel with their weapons drawn. The women creeped along slowly following the echoing of voices. A thick smell of blood clung to the humid air of the mine. Ten feet into the tunnel a soft light crept up on Reed and Nicole. 

“I told you she was powerful. Now where’s my payment Bulshar?” A voice Nicole recognized as Asmodeus said cheerfully. 

“Now now Asmodeus don’t get ahead of yourself. We’re not finished here just yet.” A sinister voice cackled. 

“I delivered the Nephilim and the Heir to your front door as promised. Where is talisman?” Asmodeus growled. 

“You leave Wynonna out of this you shit tickets!” Waverly cried. 

The sound of her girlfriend’s voice made Nicole jump forward. Reed reached out quickly and pulled the officer back around the edge of the wall. Exposing themselves would only get them and Waverly killed. Nicole needed to stop and be rational before Reed had to knock her out. 

“Such a feisty one she is. You’ll have your payment when I have the Heir!” Bulshar yelled. 

Reed sank down to her knees and peeked around the side of the rock formations blocking her view. The room was a large clearing of stone etched into the side of huge rock. Bulshar was sitting against the far wall on a throne of bones surrounded by armed men and women. Asmodeus was standing between Reed and Bulshar with a giant cage sitting next to the former demon. Waverly was curled up at the bottom of the cage. 

“Did he just say the Heir? We can’t let him get Wynonna. He’ll kill her.” Nicole whispered. 

Her heart dropped to the pit of her stomach. Bulshar’s go to move was to steal powerful relics for the power they were held. Wynonna’s gun was not only old but had killed Reventants over and over again since Wyatt Earp’s death. Peacemaker was probably one hell of a score for creepy ass demon Sheriff Clootie. 

“This doesn’t make sense. Waverly should be able to crush that cage like a bug. It must be charmed. We’ll need a witch to break whatever spell the Cult put on it.” Reed thought out loud. 

“Waverly’s in a fucking cage?” Nicole hissed as a sound floated down the tunnel behind them. 

Both women aimed their weapons at the darkness and prepared to have to fight the Cult. The footsteps grew louder before Dolls, Wynonna, and Sam appeared carrying a pile of equipment. Nicole almost cried when Sam tossed her a vest and a rifle. Thankfully, the team had brought a bunch of goodies including grenades, pepper spray, and stun grenades. 

“Where’s Dean and Henry?” Reed asked after she pulled on her vest. 

“Henry found some explosives. He and Dean are planting some dynamite incase we need to blow this place to shit.” Sam answered. 

“Where’s Waves?” Wynonna said tearfully. 

“Wynonna… I-I couldn’t stop it from taking her. I’m so sorry.” Nicole said ignoring her tears. 

“They have her down there. She’s okay from what I can tell.” Reed said solemnly. 

“Asmodeus made a deal with Bulshar. He’s here.” Nicole said as she stood. 

“What no fucking way? Baby girl trusted that son of a bitch!” Wynonna growled. 

“He promised you to Bulshar Wynonna.” Reed said hesitantly. 

“He had something grab Waverly to lure you here.” Nicole explained. 

Wynonna stared back at Nicole in shock. The brunette stepped back and began pacing slowly. No one said a word for a few minutes until Wynonna stopped moving and pulled Peacemaker from her boot. The heir took the gun and set it in Nicole’s hands before placing a hand on the officer’s shoulder. 

“Make sure Waves makes it out of here okay? Promise me you guys will look out for her and Alice.” Wynonna said with teary eyes. 

Wynonna was saying goodbye. Nicole tried to protest but the older Earp was already making her way to Bulshar with her arms raised in surrender. Nicole watched helplessly as Wynonna was hit in the back by one of the Cult members and pulled to Bulshar’s feet. 

“Excellent. Kill them both and take the gun!” Bulshar yelled just before an explosion shook the entire mine.


	2. The Kids Aren’t Alright

Doc couldn’t help but grin at the sound of his handiwork. Once Dolls has stormed out of the mine, Dean and Doc had grabbed his emergency dynamite kit and set out to plant charges all around the tunnels. Some sticks had been planted to avoid any serious consequences for the structure of the old mine while others were in place to blow the place to Hell. He and Dean were huddled at the end of one of the main tunnels waiting on the Iron Witch’s signal. 

“Get me closer Holliday.” Maddie said as she opened her eyes. 

Thanks to Jeremy’s quick thinking, the team was able to make a deal with Maddie for the blade and a spell to save Bulshar’s minions. The woman had insisted on coming into the mine when she heard they had finally found Bulshar. Now Dean and Doc were trying to get the witch as close to the brainwashed followers as possible so she could free them from Bulshar’s control. 

“Hell yeah.” Dean said as he cocked his shotgun with a devilish grin. 

They moved slowly down the dark tunnel crouching to try and conceal themselves from whoever might spot them. Doc could feel his heart beat in his ears as they came upon a drop off. Guns first, he and Dean pivoted and walked into the light to get a look at what was ahead. The sight before him almost made Doc stop breathing. Waverly was locked in a cage as Asmodeus and Bulshar argued between themselves. 

“I must save her!” Doc hissed before Dean’s arm slap him in the chest. 

“If we go down there he’ll kill us all. I get it Doc I really do but we stick to the plan so everyone makes it out alive.” Dean said as he removed his arm from the cowboy’s body. 

Maddie knew the scared look in Doc’s eyes all too well. Henry was afraid of losing Waverly and not being able to protect her. The nurse knew that feeling and even though her sister was gone she ached for the chance to protect her. Maddie couldn’t save Greta but she could damn sure save Waverly. 

“Ugh Maddie you need to start that spell now.” Dean said as he looked down at Bulshar. “One of his goons has a gun on Wynonna.” 

Doc stopped dead in his tracks. The two women he cared for most were in danger. No matter the risk to himself he had to do something to save them and it had to be now. Doc Holliday had never been the type to play it safe after all. 

“Stay here. Do whatever you must to make sure the spell is completed.” Doc patted Dean’s back with a nod. 

He took off down the hallway before the Winchester could argue with him. The tip of his boots skidded along the edge of what was at least a twenty feet drop off between him and Wynonna and Waverly. Doc slipped down the wall of stone slowly and scaled his way to the bottom. Three guns greeted him as when his feet connected with the ground at the bottom of the room. 

“Well if it isn’t John Henry Holliday. Now we have a party.” Bulshar growled through black teeth. 

“Waverly dear are you alright?” Doc asked as he stepped back towards the center of the corridor. 

“Henry what are you doing? He’s going to hurt you.” Waverly choked out with tears brimming in her eyes. 

“I swore an oath to the Earp family many moons ago. I intend to stick to my word.” Doc said with a small smile. “Besides I couldn’t let Wynonna here have all the fun now could I?” 

“Henry what a delight it is to see you again. You’ve come such a long way from your outlaw days haven’t you?” Asmodeus asked with a spiteful grin. “Hard to believe a couple centuries ago you were bringing down the likes of the Gentry Gang and now you’re about to meet your maker.” Asmodeus said, emphasizing the name of one Wyatt’s biggest takedowns. 

Wyatt. The simple mention of Doc’s best friend made his anger boil. Doc could rip the heart out of Asmodeus for letting Wyatt Earp’s name leave his lips. No man or creature had the right to reminisce about the jobs Wyatt and Doc pulled back in the day. The fucking creep hadn’t even picked a good takedown to discuss….   
Suddenly, Doc understood the reference to the Gentry Gang. 

“Do not worry Asmodeus. I will rip you apart just like I did Samuel Gentry and his worthless brothers.” Doc spat hoping Asmodeus understood his message.

“You’re just in time to watch Wyatt Earp’s bloodline die.” Bulshar said as he stood up from his throne. “Actually you’re going to pull the trigger.” 

Bulshar closed the distance between himself and Doc in a just a couple of strides. Doc’s mustache trembled in anger as Mr. Clootie pulled a gun from Doc’s belt and held it out to him by the barrel. Waverly’s eyes widened in fear as Wynonna met her gaze with tears in her eyes. Doc searched the top of the ridge for Dean and Mattie as he took the gun. 

“I will rip you apart with my own hands you bastard. You and that damn wife of yours will suffer.” Doc said as Dean’s head shots up into his eyesight. 

The first one to be freed by Mattie’s spell was the large man holding a shotgun to Wynonna’s head. At first, his arms started to shake then his eyes widened Iike saucers. The man gasped loudly before he stumbled back from Wynonna and dropped his gun on the ground. Mattie’s spell had worked. 

“Now!” Dean screamed as he slid down the embankment and shot the lock off of Waverly’s cage. 

In one swift move, Wynonna’s leg swept underneath the woman holding a gun to Henry’s back sending her crashing into the ground. Waverly pushed open the door of her cage as Nicole fired at Bulshar. The demon barred his darkened teeth as he howled a shrill cry into the room. Waverly pulled the blacksmith’s newly made blade from her behind her back and tossed the invisible weapon to Asmodeus’ waiting hand. 

The second the blade touched his skin, the weapon appeared shimmering in the light of the mine. Asmodeus delivered a kick to the center of Bulshar’s chest sending him stumbling into his throne. Bulshar growled and slashed the front of the angel’s chest as he fell into his seat. 

“Kill them all now!” Bulshar growled. 

Doc blinked in fear as a large rock like figure descended from the wall above Bulshar and dropped to the ground in front of him. The creature was solid rock with a bright flame of red cascading through the cracks of its outer shell. It towered above Henry barely missing the roof of the mine with its large crown of flames that wrapped around its head. 

“Motherfucker that’s cool. Scary as shit but still cool.” Wynonna stuttered as she sized up the adversary. 

A growl ripped from the rock creature and spurred the crowd of Bulshar’s former army to flee in a panic. Dolls felt a burst of warmth consume his chest before a blinding pain racked his body. It was calling to the lizard side of him. Xavier dropped to his knees with a whimper as he eyes flickered to yellow. 

Doc fired first with both of his guns. Wynonna followed and emptied Peacemaker into the being. Nicole stepped in between Waverly and the monster out of instinct and let off shot after shot without any difference in the monster. Dean unloaded his pistol and found a discarded assault rifle to try and stop the freak show in front of him. The being only growled in return and began swinging its arms. 

“It’s not working! What in the actual fuck is this bastard?” Nicole yelled as chunks of the walls starting to fall. 

Langston watched in horror as pieces of the room began to fall in around them. Bulshar was going to bring down the whole damn mine around the then if they didn’t stop him. Reed watched the light in the monster’s chest surge as it smashed the walls and roof. She broke into a run knowing she could damn well get herself killed but Reed needed to do something. The gunshots stopped as the team realized Reed was approaching the giant menace. 

“Reed!” Dolls yelled with a burst of flames pouring from his throat. 

The monster growled, bearing it’s jagged teeth as it swung a heavy fist in Reed’s direction. She spurred forward to gain speed and bent backwards just as the fist narrowly missed her. A flick of her wrist and the tip of her switchblade found a crack in the surface of the monster’s leg as she pushed off her feet and jumped into the air. Reed used her body weight to rip the knife down the creature’s leg eliciting a fury of cries from the being. 

“I think it’s angry!” Dean screamed in a panic as the monster began stomping it’s feet. 

“Really? What the hell would make you think that?!” Sam snapped as he rushed to find cover. 

Reed tried to hold on but the beast’s thrashing was jostling her around. Her feet desperately searched for something to hold onto as the creature rushed around. Dolls forced himself to his feet despite the searing pain in his whole body. He used every ounce of energy left in his body to rush the monster crashing into it at full force. His fingers crashed into the monster’s body with every step as he climbed its body. 

“Langston let go!” Dolls shouted as her foot slipped. 

“Bite me!” Reed barked as she pulled herself up with one hand and swung her body up to the monster’s arm. 

Dolls’ anger flared at her stupidity when she didn’t let go. He pushed off with his feet, landing in the middle of the being’s chest. Rearing back with a fist, Xavier punched through the rough exterior of rock. The flames of the monster’s chest rose at the rush of oxygen propelling Dolls to rip out the fire with his bare hands. Debris crumbled down around him sending him and Langston rushing to the ground. 

Langston felt the rock begin to crumble in her hands as she slipped. The monster’s form was deteriorating underneath her and she couldn’t brace herself. She closed her eyes afraid of what the last seconds of her life would look like.


	3. How to Save a Life

Xavier dove towards Langston, rolling his body around her to shield her from the debris. He crashed into the ground on his back, clinging to Langston’s by only the tips of his fingers. Thick dust filled his lungs as the remnants of the rock creature crumbled back into the mine.

“No!” Bulshar growled.

“The blade!” Waverly yelled in a panic as Wynonna and Doc pulled Dolls to his feet.

Dolls lurched forward and yanked Bulshar’s body from his throne. The demon let out an awful shrill as the Deputy Marshall’s claws tore into his body. He didn’t stop his assault as Bulshar’s black blood sprayed his body. The thick black liquid burned on contact by the anger in his bones numbed the crippling pain.

Waverly pulled the invisible blade from the waistband of her jeans and tossed it to Asmodeus. The second the blade touched his skin, the weapon revealed itself. Asmodeus sank the blade of pure silver and Witch Clootie’s blood deep into Bulshar’s chest as a black fog ripped from the wound.

“May Hell welcome you for an eternity of suffering.” Asmodeus spat into Bulshar’s ear as he twisted the blade.

“Vengeance will be mine.” Bulshar whispered as his heart stopped.

Dolls’ skin was on fire as if every nerve ending in his body had been dipped in flames. His vision began to fog with his limbs aching to the bone. The air he managed to suck in burned deeper than any injury he’d ever felt. The roof of the mine swirled above him before before his vision faded out.

Darkness closed in and his six foot frame felt weightless as unconsciousness consumed him. He woke up to the sound of Wynonna cursing Doc to drive faster. He wasn’t sure how he got there but he was in the back of his SUV surrounded by Wynonna, Nicole, Waverly, and Langston. The pain in his body seemed to be amplified but he still tried to pull himself up to a sitting position. Burning. His whole body was burning as if he had been soaked in gas and thrown into Hell’s flames.

“Oh God what's that smell?” Nicole’s voice echoed as if he were a mile and not inches from her.

“It’s him. Somethings really wrong. This wound on his abdomen is black.” Waverly said as he felt someone raise his shirt. “It’s rotting. We have to get him to a hospital!” Waverly cried in panic.

The deep puncture to his abdomen was blackened with the edges oozing a dark green pus. A spider web like pattern of black crept up the skin on his stomach. Waverly’s stomach turned at the smell wafting from the rip in Dolls’ flesh. Something was deathly wrong.

“He’s burning up. We have to get him help! Xav you have to hold on okay. Stay awake.” Langston cried as she held onto his hand.

Doc gunned the engine and ignored the sirens appearing in his rearview. He jerked the wheel abruptly and hit the brakes, swinging the vehicle into the ambulance entrance. Dean and Sam ripped open the rear door and pulled Dolls into the arms. The brothers bore the Deputy’s weight and burst through the sliding door to the emergency room.

“We need help over here!” Dean screamed as they rounded the front desk.

A cluster of nurses rushed over with a gurney and whisked Dolls away. Sam watched helplessly as the gurney disappeared behind large doors.

“What the hell was that?” Wynonna asked timidly as the doors swung shut.

“This is all my fault. I should’ve never come to him for help.” Langston said as she sunk to the ground shaking.

Doc sank to the floor next to her and patted her leg softly. The cowboy knew how hard it was to worry about someone you love. His own mother’s death centuries ago was still an open wound he dealt with daily. He felt for Langston and the pain she must be feeling. Dolls was a great man and had been a great friend. The team needed him to make it.

“There aren’t many things I am sure of but Dolls’ strength is one of them. He is as stubborn and bullheaded as they come darling. He will be ordering us around again in no time.” Doc said with a small smile.

“Jeremy. He doesn’t know. We have to tell him.” Nicole said as she wrapped Waverly in a hug.

“She’s right. Dolls’ family should be here.” Wynonna said quietly. “I’ll go get him.”

Doc pulled the keys to the car out of his jacket pocket and tossed them to Wynonna. He knew she was itching to leave and no one was going to talk her out of it. Besides, Jeremy was family and he deserved to know what happened.

“I’ll go with you. Maybe there’s something in our Bulshar research that can help Dolls.” Sam said with a sigh.

Nicole pulled Waverly closer to her body as they watched Wynonna and Sam leave. Whatever was wrong with Dolls would undoubtedly be supernatural and immune to modern medicine. Purgatory Medical Center was sure as Hell not equipped to help Dolls. The cop didn’t want to admit it but there was one person who could help and it wasn’t going to be easy by any means.

“Waves we need Mattie’s help. Do you still have that number she gave you when you made that deal?” Nicole asked.

“Yeah but we barely convinced her to help us today. I don’t think she’ll help us again.” Waverly said as she pulled her phone from her jeans.

“Don’t be so sure of that. Anyone who brings down Bulshar Clootie deserves to live in my opinion.” Mattie said as she entered the waiting room.

“Pardon me Miss Perley but I do not trust a word you say. You have a price or you would not have made your presence known.” Doc scolded with contempt.

“Oh Henry you are smarter than you look. The Fed’s life for the Bitch Clootie. I help you and in return Constance is mine.” Mattie smirked.

“Over my dead body!” Doc growled standing quickly.

“No way you can’t take her. Constance is too dangerous.” Waverly replied in shock.

“Have it your way. Deputy Dolls won’t make it to sunrise without my help. You have two hours to decide his fate.” Mattie said with a shit eating grin before she sauntered off.


	4. Boulevard of Broken Dreams

Nicole hated hospitals. After the Widows poisoned her and Waverly found out about Shae, Nicole really hated hospitals. The gross antiseptic smell, the crude lighting, and dear god the hard chairs were the most annoying thing to her. Two hours of pacing by Waverly’s side and fetching coffee for everyone was two too many in that damn place. Nicole was worried about Dolls of course. She had grown to care about the man but she needed to get out. Thankfully, someone needed to get a hold of Dolls’ parents and let them know he was injured so Nicole volunteered to go back to his office and find their contact information.

“Hey Lonnie how’s your mom?” Nicole asked as she breezed past the front desk.

“She’s doing much better. Doctors say her new hip is healing just fine. Thank you for asking Officer Haught.” Lonnie called cheerfully as she pulled the Black Badge door closed.

She fumbled with the keys Doc had found in the SUV and opened Dolls’ office. The room was bare except for a safe, a couple of chairs, and Dolls’ desk. Files and paperwork littered the top of his desk with a cup full of pens. Nicole wasn’t surprised that there were no pictures of family or friends on the desk. Dolls didn’t seem like the sentimental part.

She dug through the drawers trying to find an address book or some kind of paperwork with another Dolls family member on it. In the very bottom of his desk, there was a wad of letters addressed to Dolls. The letters were all from the same person, Alison Rhodes. Nicole grabbed the stack of letters and wrote down the address on a sticky note.

In the lobby, Lonnie was folding paper cranes at the front desk again. The kid was a total space case but Nicole had developed a soft spot for him. He had a long way to go but he had the potential to be a really good cop. He just needed to get his shit together.

“Lonnie I need you to run a name for me. This address is all I have. I need a number and I need it yesterday.” Nicole said as she handed him the post it.

Nicole pulled up the hospital without remembering how she got there. She couldn’t remember driving let alone getting in the car. She was beyond exhausted and sore. She couldn’t even remember the last time she had eaten a sentiment backed by the rumbled of her stomach. The way to the waiting room seemed a mile long as she crept down the hallways. Waverly and Sam were waiting for her when she rounded the corner to the waiting room.

“Baby you need to rest. You’re covered in dirt and blood.” Waverly said with concerned eyes.

“I’ll be fine Waves. We’re all running on fumes right now.” Nicole replied with a weak smile.

“She’s right Haught. We all look like shit but you look like a damn zombie. You should get some rest.” Sam said quietly.

They all needed sleep and food but no one wanted to leave the hospital. Dolls had stayed by Waverly’s side when Nicole was injured and offered to be a test subject to save her. The man treated Waverly like a valuable member of the team even though she wasn’t the heir or trained to fight like the others. Dolls was family and there was no way in hell she was leaving him.

“I’ll flash my badge and see if we can borrow an on call room. Jeremy’s with him right now so he’s in good hands. Running ourselves to death won’t help him any.” Wynonna said, cracking her knuckles and stomping off to the information desk.

“Nedley called while you were gone. The people we freed from Bulshar are staying in the basement of the church. Some of them have been missing for quite some time and others are thousands of miles from home.” Doc said as he sipped a cup of coffee.

“Damn I can’t imagine how hard it’s going to be to get back to the real world. That son of a bitch Bulshar did a lot of damage.” Dean answered, leaning against the vending machine.

“Hey dip shits!” Wynonna called with a smirk. “Elaine here said we can use the room down that hallway behind you.” Wynonna said pointing a finger gun their way.

“There has to be something we can do for those poor people. Come on Nicole you’ve got first shift. Let us know if there’s any news on Xavier.” Waverly said pulling Nicole into the hallway.

The room was bare except for two sets of bunk beds and a chair. Waverly pulled off her boots before pushing Nicole to sit down on the bed. The older woman moaned as her girlfriend untied her boots and set them by the bed. Waverly crawled over Nicole and snuggled into her body. Nicole sighed softly and relaxed into Waverly’s touch. A few minutes later and Nicole’s breathing had evened out and she was finally asleep.

Waverly rolled to her left away from Nicole, as gently as possible so she wouldn’t wake Nicole. She was tired too but her anxiety about Dolls wouldn’t let her mind shut off. Slowly, she inched off the bottom of the bed and stuck her feet back in her boots. Lack of food was starting to make her feel sick. She quietly left the room and found the others crowded around a table in the corner of the waiting room.

“Haughtstuff passed out already? What a lightweight.” Wynonna cackled as Waverly sat down next to her.

“I got you a salad with that sauce you like Baby girl.” Doc said, offering Waverly a styrofoam container.

“Thank you Henry.”

The sight of food made her stomach rumble. God she was starving. Waverly dug into her salad and watched Langston push her pasta around her plate. It was obvious that the Agent still cared deeply about Dolls and was a mess. Nicole’s near death thanks to the Widows has made Waverly just as distraught. Loving someone sure as hell wasn’t easy in their line of work.

“Jeremy.” Dean called turning everyone’s attention to the hallway behind them.

Jeremy was covered in some kind of hazmat suit with a mask covering his mouth. Even though most of his face was hidden it was easy to see how drained the scientist was. His usual cheery demeanor was dark and his eyes were glazed over with exhaustion.

“It’s bad you guys. Whatever this is its eating away at his healthy tissue.” Jeremy said choking up. “This infection isn’t like anything I’ve ever seen.”

“What the hell was that on his chest Chetri?” Sam asked.

“I honestly have no idea. The tissue surrounding the wound is dying and the decay is spreading quickly. He’s hooked up to an antibiotic drip but it’s not working. If we can’t get his fever down… he might not have much time left.” Jeremy’s voice broke.

“Take us to him.” Wynonna snapped.

Jeremy nodded solemnly and headed back behind the solid doors without a word. The smell of death wafted through the air as they entered the Infectious Diseases Wing. Jeremy led them to large sliding door before he stopped and handed out hazmats and masks. They pulled the suits on quickly and followed Jeremy into the isolated room.

Dolls was propped up in a bed connected to oxygen and an iv as a nurse scrapped at the black tissue on his chest. The skin had shriveled as if he’d been in the bathtub for too long and was starting to flake in some areas. Black lines covered his chest and crept up his right arm. Through the mask, Waverly could smell his flesh rotting and pus building up below the surface of his stomach.

Langston rushed to the side of the bed and took Dolls’ hand. His skin was burning up. In all the years she had known him, Xavier had never been so hurt. He had gotten plenty of injuries during his time in the military and while he was with Black Badge but nothing like this. Langston had been worried about him countless times over the years but she had never had to worry about supernatural diseases eating away at his body. 

“His organs are starting to fail. We’re taking samples to run tests but I don’t think we’re going to find a name for this in any medical journal.” Jeremy explained with glistening eyes.

“Jeremy there’s something you should know...Mattie Perley offered to help him.” Wynonna started reluctantly.

“Great! Where is she? Get her in here.”

“Jeremy she wants Constance in exchange for saving Dolls’ life. We cannot let that Witch free especially now that her husband is no more.” Doc said sternly.

“If we don’t he’ll die. I can’t save him from this. We’re a family and families don’t let each other die.” Jeremy replied with sad look on his face.

“We’re not letting him die for the Wicked Bitch. I’ll find Mattie and tell her we’re in. Just don’t let him die.” Wynonna said before storming out of the room with Doc behind her. 


	5. The Good, The Bad, and the Dirty

He barely caught her in the parking lot. Wynonna flew down the hallways and outside like a bat out of Hell. She was pacing angrily next to the parking spaces for doctors and nurses when Doc finally got her to stop running. Wynonna wasn’t the type to express her feelings openly but Henry didn’t need her to spill her guts for him to know she was hurting. Dolls was more than just a boss to her even if he and Wynonna hadn’t really gotten together.

“Wynonna you can't do this. Constance will not rest until she has revenge for her husband and sons. You need to think about Waverly and Alice. They will be in danger if she’s let free!” Doc exclaimed.

“I am thinking Henry! Every minute of every day all I think about is Alice.” Wynonna said tearing up. “I can’t keep her and Waverly or anyone else in this damn town safe without him. He’s had our backs through all of this!” Wynonna yelled.

They glared at each other in silence for a moment neither one knowing what to say. Clootie had terrorized Henry to no end and had caused the reformed outlaw endless amounts of pain. Wynonna understood revenge more than almost anyone. Hell she’d give anything to tear into Ward for all the shit he put her, her sisters, and mother through. In the end, Wynonna knew the life of a good man was way more important than revenge.

“Dolls would not want us to sacrifice Clootie for him! If she gets free she will not stop until we are all dead! He would not stand for this Wynonna!” Doc spat, flaring his mustache.

“I can’t bring her home without him! I can’t break this fucking curse without Dolls and the team! I will not sit here and debate this with you. I’m making the fucking deal so he doesn’t rot to death in that damn bed!” Wynonna yelled storming off into the parking lot.

She found Mattie unlocking her car in the back of the lot. The woman tensed up at the sound of Wynonna’s heavy steps approaching and spun around to face her. It took every ounce of willpower the Heir had to resist punching the bitch out for the ultimatum and the whole making her disappear from existence situation. Wynonna couldn’t wait to kick the witch’s ass into the next millennium but there were more important things to handle. Dolls couldn't die. He just couldn't.

“Save him and you can have Clootie.” Wynonna growled avoiding Mattie’s gaze.

“I knew you’d make the right choice Earp. I’ll collect our friend Clootie in the morning.” Mattie said as she climbed into her car.

“If she gets loose I’m coming for you and I’ll rip you apart Perley. That’s a motherfucking promise.” Wynonna threatened.

“Yeah I bet Earp. Here you’ll need this for the Deputies wound.” Mattie smiled, as she tossed something out of her window.

Wynonna watched her pull of out the parking lot and drive out sight before she looked at the object in her hand. It was some kind of small plastic container like the one sold at makeup counters in malls. The circular bowl smelled like oranges and rotting meat making Wynonna gag. She pocketed the container and went back inside to join the others. As she made her way down the hall to Dolls’ room, Wynonna noticed Reed, Sam, and Dean were gone and Waverly and Jeremy were hunched over Dolls’ chest while Nicole looked on.

“Nerd boy see what the fuck this stuff is. I don’t trust that Bitch Perley.” Wynonna said as she tossed the bowl to Jeremy. “Where’s the Brothers Grimm?”

“Sam went to get some sleep and Dean took Reed back to the homestead to be with Mac. We figured she’d need him right now more than us.” Waverly explained quietly as Jeremy left the room.

“Wynonna I’m with Henry on this. I don’t think we should hand Clootie over. We don’t know what Mattie’s planning and the last time she made a deal you were erased from history.” Nicole said earning her dirty looks from the older Earp.

“That deal Waves made fucked us all but we made it right. I don’t give a damn what odds are against us Haught. We beat Bulshar and we’ll beat Clootie if we have to. I won’t let another member of my family die!” Wynonna snapped.

Before Nicole could reply to Wynonna’s impassioned mini rant, her phone buzzed in her pocket. She picked it up to find Nedley was calling her in to help with the relocation of Cult members. A majority of those freed from Bulshar in the mine had been disoriented and ended up at the station looking for help. The Sheriff was short handed and knee deep in interviews and paperwork.

“Mildred Wainwright from the Emergency Department called and informed me of Agent Dolls’ condition. I’m awful sorry to hear he’s been injured. I hate to pull you away from the hospital but I’m in deep here Haught. I sent Patterson to pick you up.” Nedley said stoically.

“Yes sir I understand.” Nicole said before closing her phone.

“You’re leaving?” Waverly asked annoyed.

“Babe I’m needed at the station. We’re shorthanded because of a flu and apparently there’s a mob of former Cult members ranting about demons. I’d stay here if I could but it’s my job.” Nicole explained, taking Waverly into her arms for a hug.

“I’ll come with you. I feel to useless here just waiting around anyway.” Waverly replied into Nicole’s chest.

“Go I’ll hang here for a while and keep an eye on our lizard friend. I’ll let you know if anything changes.” Wynonna says as she notices the couple’s hesitation to leave.

Waverly kisses her sister’s forehead and takes Nicole’s hand as they leave the room and walk down the hall. They walk out to the parking lot in silence still holding hands until Officer Patterson pulls up in his cruiser. They piled into the back of the squad car and wait out the twenty minute drive quietly. The couple are too caught up in worrying about their injured colleague to bother with small talk on the ride to the station.

“Here you go guys. I’m sorry to hear about Deputy Dolls. He’s a good man and I’m sure he’ll pull through with flying colors.” Patterson says with a smile as he parks in front of the Municipal building.

“Thank you Brian. Say hi to the wife and kids for me.” Nicole says as the step out of the car and head into the building.

A large crowd of people are piled into the waiting area when they walk through. The people are dirty, confused, and yelling at the officer on the desk. Nicole holds Waverly’s hand a little tighter as they maneuver their way through the mob. Once they get to Nicole’s desk, Nedley’s office door opens and a crying woman leaves with the Sheriff just behind her. Nicole watches as Nedley gives the woman an apology and waddles over to Nicole’s desk.

“Haught we have six officers questioning these people. Most of ‘em are claiming they were brainwashed by a demon. If you ask me some of ‘em need to lay off the booze. Here’s the templates for the interviews. If you can have them answer all the questions the best they can and send him to the Baptist Church down the way. Father Mitchell has dinner and Cora set up.” Nedley explained, as he handed them both large packets of papers.

“Okay I’ll use Dolls’ office.” Waverly said as she headed into the Black Badge office.

Nicole was left with the “nap nook” for her interviews. She grabbed a pen from her desk and a clipboard before going into the room and sitting down on the couch. She has a few moments to familiare herself with the packet of questions Nedley gave her before there’s a knock at the door. Officer Melton ushers in a teenage girl no older than seventeen before he excuses himself and leaves Nicole alone with alone with the girl. Nicole has to ask her twice to have a seat on the other end of the couch before the girl reluctantly plops down. Her dark hair is pulled back into a ponytail making her look even more fragile and childlike. The dark jeans and hoodie she’s wearing are dirty and definitely not warm enough for the weather.

“I’m Officer Haught but you can call me Nicole. I know being in a police station after everything you’ve been through lately can be scary but we’re here to help you. Can you tell me your name?” Nicole asks gently, watching the girl stare blankly at the door.

“Is he really dead?” The girl asks after a few moments.

“Yes he is. I saw him die in person. He can’t hurt you anymore.”

“Lydia. My n-name is Lydia Vincent.”

“Can you tell me where you’re from Lydia? You must have people that are worried about you.”

“Oregon. My parents died when I was eight.”

“Oh I’m really sorry to hear that. Is there someone we can call for you? Maybe an Aunt or Uncle?” Nicole asked softly.

“No.”

“Okay can you tell me how you ended up with Bulshar?”

“I ran away from a foster family a couple years ago. They didn’t really like having someone like me around..” Lydia began.

“What do you mean like you?”Nicole asked confused.

“This.”Lydia said as she raised a hand at the trash can in the corner.

Flames erupted from the top of the trashcan and rose to the height of the doorframe. Nicole jumped up on instinct and reached for the fire extinguisher Dolls kept by the book shelf. Lydia laughed as she watched the officer panic and put the fire out in an instant.

“Okay then. Well Lydia believe it or not that isn’t the craziest thing I’ve seen in this town or hell even in this building.” Nicole chuckled nervously as she sat back down.

“He said he could help me get a better life. Bulshar told all of us he could make us rich and powerful so we wouldn’t have people telling us we were freaks.”

“Lydia you’re not a freak. My boss is special like you and he’s one of the most honorable men I’ve ever met. Your power doesn’t make you weird or bad or strange it just means you’re different. Bulshar took advantage of your ability but you can be whatever you want. The only person that gets to decide if you’re good or not it you.” Nicole said as she laid a hand on the young girl’s shoulder.

“Okay.” Lydia nodded with a small smile. “When will all the kids be here? I haven’t seen my brother in a few days and I’m starting to worry.”

“Kids?” Nicole asked slowly. “We cleared the mine. No one but crime scene techs are still there by now.”

“No from the Worship Place.” Lydia said as if it were obvious.

“The Worship Place?”

“Yeah it's where he keeps or kept the children of the Cult when we went on voyages. The women that weren’t trained to fight are left to take care of the children. Nicole we have to find them! The guards! What if they know he’s dead and hurt them?” Lydia panicked.


	6. Take Me to Church

Waverly pulled the office door closed behind her and collapsed onto the couch. She was tired and hungry and in desperate need of a hot shower. It was almost ten o’clock and she had been interviewing people for almost six hours. Bulshar had manipulated, bribed, and even kidnapped men, women, and children to be in his sick club. The poor people were scared and miles away from family and friends while the police interrogated them about a demon. Waverly had listened to so many terrified and lost men and women try to figure out how they’d ended up under the control of someone as evil as Bulshar. She melted into the soft couch and tried to fight the heaviness building in her eyes. 

“Waves we’ve got a problem!” Nicole announced as she rushed into the main room. “Bulshar has women and kids hidden away in some bunker with armed guards. If we don’t find them.” Nicole said grabbing a laptop off the table. 

“They could be in danger!” Waverly interrupted. 

“I know that’s what I’m afraid of. Nedley has a team combing through financial records and public records for any lead on where they could be. Griffin and Rickmon are gathering any mention of the compound from all the witness statements.” Nicole explained as she sat down next to Waverly. 

Nicole had sat with Lydia until she calmed down enough to get some rest. The girl’s information had produced a lot of questions and even more worrying for the team. Wynonna and Jeremy were still with Dolls trying to make sure the Iron Witch’s gift wouldn’t hurt him. Sam and Dean were finally getting some sleep and Doc was off doing God only knows what. The team was spread quite thin and it only seemed to be getting worse. Nicole had hoped Bulshar’s death would be the end of having to worry about Clooties but she was wrong. Somewhere out there innocent people were in danger because of a damn demon and Nicole was not going to rest until she found them. 

“There’s no way Purgatory’s force can handle all of these witnesses and a search for a stash house. We need help.” 

“I know Waves but who can we go to? Black Badge is gone and the FBI and CIA are damn sure not ready to hear about a demonic cult for supernatural humans. We’re short two men and even with them we’re bringing a fucking water gun to a gunfight.”

“Don’t be so sure of that. We can always use our bare hands.” A voice said from the doorway. 

A woman Nicole didn’t recognize was leaned against the doorway looking at an open file in her hands. The first thing Nicole noticed about her was the large piece holstered on her left side. She had dark hair and sharp facial features that were a sign of European decent and a thick English accent. Catriona Leary, Mac’s ex-wife, was in Purgatory. 

“Nicole, Waverly this is Catriona. She’s got something on Kemper and Thompson you need to see.” Reed rushed as she blew into the room. 

“Our buddy Kemper bought an abandoned factory in downtown Chicago two years ago with a shell company. He has eight known aliases that he uses for under the table deals and one popped for renovations. Kemper hired an old military acquaintance to turn the place into a damn fortress.” Catriona said as she handed Nicole the file. 

“Medical equipment, generators, and steel doors and not to mention the weaponry that was bought. What the hell is this guy up to?” Nicole asked as she inspected the new information. 

“Building a bunker. You don’t need that much security unless you want to keep someone out or someone in. That could be where he and Thompson are keeping the kids.” Waverly said over Nicole’s shoulder. 

“Cat followed Kemper to the building. Thompson never showed but he caught a private flight out of O’Hare last night. We think he’s here and looking for Bulshar.” Reed explained. 

“So we need to move on the building as soon as possible. Those people are in danger.” Nicole barked, clearly aggravated. 

“We can’t go in there blind. We’re not dealing with your average rescue mission here. That place is full of people with abilities that we can’t anticipate and a layout we don’t even know. I’ve got eyes on it and once we get an update on Thompson my team will approach.” Leary huffed. 

“So we get a witness to give us the layout. There’s hundreds of former cult members in this town right now.” Waverly suggested. 

“The place is a damn fortress. Every door has biometric locks and there’s at least a few hundred security cameras. I say we wait it out and strike when Kemper leaves.” Catriona reasoned. 

“The layout won’t do us any good if we can’t get in. Damnit!” Nicole growled. 

“What if there’s another way in?” Lydia called from the doorway to nap room. 

“Lydia there’s no way I’m letting you get involved in this. This is our job and you’re a kid. Let us handle this.” Nicole responded. 

“My brother is in there. I’m the only family he has. I’m not leaving Josiah with those people.” Lydia said as she took a seat at the table. 

“Let the kid help. If the information pans out we have a way in. Besides, I’m sure Jeremy wouldn’t mind babysitting her while we make our move.” Reed was out of ideas. The kid was their best chance at saving the other Cult members. 

“This is a bad idea. She’s just a kid!” Nicole yelled surprising Waverly. 

“Ugh Langston can you take Lydia over to the church. I’m sure she could use a shower and dinner by now.” Waverly asked with her eyes on Nicole. “Nicole can I speak to you alone for a minute?” 

Waverly followed Nicole into Dolls’ office and pulled the door closed. She could tell by the way Nicole dropped into a chair that the officer was not okay. The redhead’s body language was screaming anger and frustration. 

“She’s just a fucking kid! Lydia has already been through too much! She should be worrying about prom and whether or not her crush likes her back not a fucking Cult. I won’t pretend to be okay with this Waverly.” 

“Baby maybe we should get you home to rest. You’re not acting like yourself Nicole.”

“So because I’m trying to protect a kid I’m not acting like myself?” 

“Nicole that’s not what I meant.” Waverly said as rushed over to kneel in front Nicole’s chair. “You’re just not usually this worked up. We’ve been through hell the last few weeks and I think it’s just getting to us.” 

“We could be putting Lydia in danger. She’s just a kid. She doesn’t understand that there could be consequences for her helping us.” 

“We can relocate her. There has to be something we can do to keep her safe.” 

“Waverly if she helps us they’re not going to stop until she’s dead. The Cult will hunt her for the rest of her life.” 

“Nicole you can’t know that.” 

“Waverly I do! They’ll take her brother and she’ll never see him again! That’s exactly what they did to me!” Nicole yelled.


	7. Heaven Forbid

Wynonna’s back hurt. The damn chairs in the hospital fucking sucked. She’d been curled up in the large plastic covered chair by Dolls’ bed for several hours. Once Jeremy had started testing the Iron Witch’s goo, all Wynonna could do was wait. Doc had bailed after their argument in the parking lot and hadn’t returned. The Winchesters had been doing their best to look out for her since but there was no use. Wynonna wouldn’t be at ease until Dolls was okay. 

Nurses were still coming and going to change the dressing on the rotting skin. Doctor after doctor had wondered in to observe the strange bacteria eating away at a patient. Wynonna hadn’t left his side as he was poked and prodded like lab rat. God she hated to see Xavier suffer so much but she couldn’t leave. Being in the hospital was the only thing keeping her from diving right into a bottle of whiskey. 

The sound of feet hitting the tiles of the hallway pulled her from the chair. A blur of dark hair and a white coat that could only be Jeremy was zipping down the hallway towards Dolls’ room. Jeremy’s spastic movements and grossly cheerful demeanor could only mean one thing. Perley’s salve and Dolls’ cure had checked out! 

“We got it! We got it! Wynonna it’s safe.”Jeremy shouted as she pulled open the door so he avoided crashing into the glass. 

“Slow down Chetri! What’s going on?” Wynonna said, grabbing his shoulders to still his crazy movements. 

“Dude who let Jer have sugar this late?” Dean quipped as he and Sam came into the room. 

“Ignore my brother he gets a little cranky before he eats.” Sam laughed as he handed Wynonna a takeout bag. “We got you those spicy dumplings and kung pow chicken you wanted. There’s extra egg rolls in there too.” 

Wynonna hugged the bag of food as if it were a long lost friend. God she was starving. She hadn’t even thought of leaving Dolls’ room no matter how sick she began to feel from lack of food. 

“Guys stop worrying about the food! We can save him! The ointment is made of powerful herbs and plants that have been extinct for like millenniums! Perley is a sneaky minx as our dear Doc would say.” Jeremy rambled like a bomb about to blow. 

Dean’s head whipped around so fast the egg roll he was eating flew out into the hallway. Jeremy huffed in annoyance and   
pushed Wynonna aside to get to Dolls. He pulled a pair of latex gloves out of his coat pocket and pulled them on. The chemicals in the salve were toxic to those whose who weren’t different like Dolls. Jeremy had a hot foreign man now and couldn’t risk fucking that up. 

“What’s going on?” Reed asked as they entered the room. Her eyes immediately noticing the container in the scientist’s hand. 

“Jeremy wait.” Waverly said nervously as she stepped around the crowd. 

“I can’t do that Waverly.” Jeremy replied as she scooped a handful of salve out and unbandaged Dolls’ wound. 

The room quieted as Jeremy rubbed the thick substance on the blackened skin on the Deputy’s stomach, arms, and legs. Dolls’ heart rate spiked as Jeremy massaged the ointment into his skin. A low whimper escaped the injured man’s mouth as Jeremy pulled his hands away. 

The change in smell was almost instantaneous for Waverly. Rotting flesh and infection that had once radiated from Dolls’ body was now replaced by the smell of burning skin. Whatever Mattie had given them was literally burning the disease from Dolls’ body. 

His eyes ripped open displaying the fervent yellow of amphibians. Dolls’ limbs began thrashing and shaking, ripping his intravenous implant out. Sam and Dean were on him before anyone else could react. The brothers leaned into Xavier’s body and tried to hold him down to no avail. Waverly could hear the surface of his skin sizzling cell by cell. 

Waverly couldn’t take it. Seeing Dolls suffer was too much to bare. She rushed to him and placed a hand on his bare shoulder. The skin was slick with ointment that burned her skin but Waverly didn’t let go. She wanted to calm him and stop his pain and suffering. A sharp pain struck her arm before a light glow covered her arm and Dolls’ chest. Her skin was boiling, the heat tearing through her bones from the inside out like an explosion. 

“Waverly! What’s happening?” Nicole screamed, tearing up. 

“Baby girl let go!” Wynonna shouted reaching between Sam and Dean to pull her sister back. A shock of electricity threw Wynonna back as her hand touched Waverly’s arm. 

“Waverly!” Asmodeus said as he materialized at the foot of Dolls’ bed. 

A rush of air blew throughout the room as the glow of Waverly’s arm and Xavier’s chest dimmed. He dropped back onto the bed with heavy breaths. The skin that had been black and decaying just moments before was pale and thin like a healing scar. Waverly hands were steaming when she let go off Xavier’s shoulder. The flesh was bright red and blistered but the injury was fading by the second. 

“Waverly can you hear me?” Asmodeus asked quietly. 

“Baby what happened? Are you okay?” Nicole asked as she pulled Waverly into her arms. 

“She took my pain.” Dolls wheezed. 

“Xavier dear god you had us all worried sick.” Wynonna laughed. 

“She’s right. If you wanted some time off work you could’ve just said something.” Reed joked with a smile. 

“You came back?” Waverly asked Asmodeus from Nicole’s embrace. 

“I felt your pain. I was worried that something had happened to you.” Asmodeus said slowly. 

“What the hell have I missed?” Dolls asked as he sat up. “Cat what the hell are you doing here? It’s good to see you.” Dolls smiled when he saw the Brit in the doorway. 

“Well while you’ve been napping we found out Bulshar had a hidden den for the women and kids in the Cult in Chicago. We’ve got a line on the location and we’re waiting for your lazy ass to get out of bed so we can raid the hell hole.” Catriona said nonchalantly. 

“I’m fine As. Thank you for worrying about me.” Waverly said patting the angel’s back. 

“I need a burger and some pants. We don’t have time to waste here. Bulshar’s second in command has to know something’s up by now.” Dolls said as he stood and pulled on his jeans. 

“There’s a kid at the station that says she knows a hidden way into the lair. I’ve got a team on standby ready to make a move.” Catriona replied tossing her file on the bed. 

“Okay so when do we leave?” Dolls asked as he pulled his shirt over his head. 

“Whoa dude you just a had a demonic STD cured. I think you should sit this one out.” Wynonna awkwardly joked. 

“Earp there’s no way in hell I’m letting my team go at this alone. Cat how fast can you get us a plane?” Dolls said as he made it into the hallway. 

“It’s already on its way. I’ll brief on the approach on the way. Let’s rain hell on these fuckers.” Catriona smirked as she followed Dolls out. 

“Damn I forgot how much I like your style Leary. Reed see if the kid will give us the layout of the building. Nicole go back to the station and gather gear. We’re going to need some stuff from Lucado’s stash in the basement. The key is behind the photo of her and husband on her desk. Sam we’re going to need credentials for the rest of you in case the local authorities get wind of our mission. Dean I need you to go through John’s journal and find some potions that will sedate superhumans without hurting them. We might need to get these people out quickly and if they get spooked that could be a problem.” Dolls ordered as they chased after him. 

He rushed out the front door without bothering to sign discharge papers. There wasn’t any time to waste and he’d already wasted nearly a day. Xavier wasn’t in the mood to slow down when there were kids in possible danger. 

“Ugh Dolls you forgot me.” Waverly said meekly when everyone else had rushed off. 

Dolls whipped his body around suddenly and pulled Waverly in for a hug. The gesture caught the younger Earp completely off guard but she relaxed into the Deputy Marshall’s arms quickly. Waverly knew Dolls thought fondly of her but she didn’t expect him to show his affection with hugs. 

“God I’m glad you’re okay Little Earp. I don’t know what I would’ve done if Bulshar had done something to you.” Dolls voice vibrated, as Waverly rested her head on his chest. 

“What about you? You were almost killed by infected demon blood! We were all so scared that you weren’t going to make it. Wynonna almost ripped a few doctors apart while you were sick.” Waverly replied. 

“Waverly this team and this town are damn sure lucky to have you. Don’t ever forget that okay? And thank you for what you did back there.” Dolls said pulling away to look into her eyes. 

“Dolls I owe you. You’ve kept the people I love safe through all of this hell. You would’ve done the same for me. When Nicole was hurt you there for me. A little pain is nothing compared to all that.” 

“You never owe me Waverly. I’d go to war for you Earps and Nicole anytime. Jeremy and Doc however are on their own.” Dolls joked with a smile. “Speaking of the old man, where is Henry? We’re not best friends by any means but damn I figured he would be here with the rest of you.” 

“Yeah about that…” Waverly began avoiding Dolls’ gaze nervously. 

“What?” 

“He’s kind of pissed at Wynonna for trading Constance for the medicine that saved your life…” Waverly said as Dolls stormed off angrily. 

Damn Wynonna was in trouble.


	8. Run for Cover

Angry Dolls was hell of a lot scarier than full lizard Dolls, Waverly thought as his shouting got louder. Once they had all left the hospital everyone but Mac and Jeremy had come back to the station to prep for the raid. Reed and Catriona had given Waverly and Nicole a list of equipment to pack while Dolls had angrily called Wynonna and Doc into his office. Ten minutes of yelling had gone by since then while Waverly tried her best to concentrate on the job assigned to her. 

She was torn between worrying about Constance being freed from the salt, Dolls’ reaction to Wynonna’s deal, and Nicole. The redhead had been quiet and distant since her half revelation and it was weighing on Waverly. Nicole was avoiding her gaze and her touch and Waverly didn’t know what to do. 

“Nicole I won’t do this again. We will either sit down and talk or we’re over. I will not repeat what happened last time.” Waverly said as she zipped up the bag of smoke bombs. 

“What do you want me to say?” Nicole sighed. 

“I want you to let me in. I’ve told you everything about me. You know things Wynonna and Gus don’t even know. I am constantly pouring my heart out to you and you won’t even tell me you’re married.” Waverly cried. 

Nicole’s heart broke at the sight of Waverly’s tears. God she hated to hurt someone as pure as Waverly. Her sweet Waverly. 

“Oh baby don’t cry. I’m so sorry I just don’t know how to be like you. Waverly you’re the best thing in my world and I just don’t want my darkness to change that. I don’t want to burden you.” Nicole said as she pulled Waverly’s body into her own. 

“Don’t you dare think you’re a burden! I love you Nicole. My fucking family is cursed, my sister is a train wreck and a half, I’m not even human, and you think you’re a burden? Nicole I will never ever be burdened by you. I want you one hundred percent no matter what you say.” Waverly ranted into Nicole’s chest. 

“Well when you put like that.” Nicole laughed softly. 

“I know we’ve both made mistakes but I cannot stand to see you in pain. If you need time then you have it but I’m not going anywhere. We have to be honest with each other from now on. No more secrets!” Waverly said pulling away to look into Nicole’s eyes. 

“Deal.” Nicole said with a light kiss to Waverly’s forehead. “You’re right. Follow me Waves.” Nicole said as she grabbed Waverly’s hand. 

The officer lead them out of the office and down the hall towards the records room without another word. They kept walking past the last office and made their way down the stairs to the basement. Nicole stopped at the first door on the left and fished for her keys in her pocket. Waverly watched her girlfriend grin mischievously as she unlocked the door. 

“I was going to surprise you right after the baby shower incident but things got kind of crazy. I ugh talked Nedley into letting me clean out this old storage room for you.” Nicole explained with a blush as Waverly stepped into the room. 

The lights flickered on and Waverly found herself standing in the middle of an office space. The room was large with a half wall divider splitting the area into two parts. A desk and chair sat in the back part of the room facing the door, while a large couch sat against the left wall. A fresh whiteboard had been hung on the right wall above a wide table. She had her own office! 

“I wasn’t sure about all the equipment you would need so I called a few universities and asked around. The Black Badge office can get a little crowded sometimes and I know you like to work in peace.” Nicole said with a flash of her dimples. 

“You did all this for me?” Waverly asked in disbelief as she walked to the desk. 

An organizer had been set up for her old translations right next to a picture of the whole team. Waverly couldn’t believe that she had her own office now let alone that Nicole had made it happen all on her own. 

“Of course I did Waves. You deserve it and the whole world.” 

“Thank you Nicole I-I…” 

“I know. Seeing you so happy is thanks enough.” Nicole said as she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend. 

“No one else is down here right?” 

“No and I’m sorry about that. There weren’t any available offices upstairs.” 

“Shh don't you dare apologize. At least now I can have my way with you without worrying if Lonnie is listening.” Waverly said as she pulled away and pulled her shirt over her head. 

“Wait Waves are you sure about this? I didn’t bring you down here just for sex.” 

“I know you were going to tell me about your family. We don’t have to talk about that. You’re not ready baby and I understand. I’ll be here when you are. Now I need you to fuck me before someone comes looking for us.” Waverly said before she pulled Nicole on top of her on the couch. 

Dolls slung the duffel of bulletproof vests over his shoulder and pulled the door to the equipment room shut behind him. He was more than ready to take his anger at Wynonna out on a Bulshar goon or two. He had tried to remain calm and reasonable when he called into his office to talk but it didn’t work. Wynonna had fucked up this time and his soft spot for her couldn’t blind him of that fact this time. 

“Hey are we briefing on the plane?” Reed asked as she took a shot at the punching bag she had hung in the corner. 

“Yeah If we can get Wynonna and everyone on the damn thing. Have you seen her, Waverly, and Nicole?” Dolls asked eyeing the scars Reed’s sports bra exposed. 

“Calm your lizard ass down I’m here. Doc’s and Sam are already waiting on the plane. Dean’s outside with Leary.” Wynonna quipped appearing in the doorway. 

Reed pulled off her gloves and tossed them onto the couch as she listened to the Heir. She wiped the thin layer of sweat off of her neck and pulled on a white T-shirt. She pulled her hair into bun on the top of her head and grabbed her jacket. God she was ready for this to be over. 

They headed out of the office quietly and found Waverly and Nicole outside talking to Dean. The air was thick with worry and concern for what they would find in Bulshar’s safe house. 

“Let’s go we should’ve been in the air an hour ago.” Dolls said stoically as they piled into their vehicles. 

Waverly and Nicole climbed in with Dean while Wynonna and Reed stuck with Dolls. Waverly curled into Nicole’s body in the backseat and pressed her cheek to Nicole’s heart. Dean watched in his rearview mirror with a grin as the couple talked quietly between themselves on the way to the plane. He found it so comforting that despite all the crazy shit going on in their worlds Waverly and Nicole still made their relationship work. 

“There’s someone out there for you too.” Waverly said out loud. 

“Excuse me?” Dean asked confused as he pulled into the field where the plane was waiting. 

“You were just wondering if you would ever be able to find someone that could handle all the demons in your life.” Waverly said sheepishly as she realized he hadn’t spoken that thought out loud. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to read your mind.” 

Dean blushed as they got out of the car and into the plane. The aircraft was a lot larger than a private plane normally was. A lounging area with two large couches and a set of matching recliners were set up just outside of the cockpit to the right of the entrance. The left side of the plane was outfitted with two rows of rooms with their own set of bunk beds. 

“Wow this is insane! This place is nicer than any of the places I’ve lived combined.” Dean exclaimed as he looked around. 

“It’s on loan from a very powerful friend of mine so don’t break anything.” Catriona said as she sat down on a couch. 

“Okay we only have three hours until we land. Catriona’s team is already in place surveying the building. We’re going in through the tunnels on the southeast side of the building. Cat’s team is going in through the roof and the front with sandman gas.” Xavier began when everyone had taken a seat. 

“Sandman gas?” Waverly asked. 

“It’s like a sedative. It will keep the targets calm and susceptible to instructions. We need to be able to get them out fast.” Reed explained noticing the young woman’s concerned look. 

“We’ve only managed to identify a handful of the women and children inside. We could be dealing with any supernatural ability so be smart in there. No one is to take any risks or go off by themselves.” Leary warned sternly. 

“These people are going to be scared and confused. They’ve been brainwashed by Bulshar and could be under the influence of magic. Under no circumstances are you to take lethal action unless there is no other approach. They’re the victims we’ve been trying our damndest to protect. Let’s bring these people home.” Dolls said with a nod. 

“I had copies of the raid plan placed on all the beds. You’re all welcome to pick a cubicle and relax for the rest of the flight.” Leary added. 

“You have three hours to prepare. Don’t waste it.” Dolls said before he stood and went into a cubicle.


	9. I’ve Got a Dark Alley and Bad Idea

Nicole gripped her gun tighter as the timer on the explosives counted down. A loud pop echoed through the tunnel as a cloud of thick smoke from Doc’s charges filled her lungs. Reed, Dolls, and Catriona had split the heavily armed team of men surveying the building into three groups. Reed and her team had taken the back entrance while Catriona took the front. Dolls had ordered Wynonna,Waverly, Sam, Dean, and herself to flank the tactical team and his self once Doc had blown the hidden door open. Now Nicole was staring down the barrel of her rifle while Dolls cleared the doorway. He disappeared into darkness with his gun raised and two of Leary’s men at his side without hesitation. 

“All clear.” Dolls announced into her earpiece, bringing Nicole back into focus. 

“Eyes open. We don’t know what kind of shit we’re stumbling into.” Reed replied. 

Nicole moved slowly into a bright white room with a thick sterile smell as she followed Sam closely. The room was bare except for rows of cabinets on each wall that climbed up the vaulted ceiling. The smell of blood hit her nose as they moved closer to the center of the room. This room had been the sight of unimaginable horror. Nicole was sure of it.

“The main floor is this way. Stick to the plan. We have thirty three minutes before Thompson’s next check in.” Sam said before disappearing up the flight of stone stairs.

Waverly breathed slowly as she followed the light from Nicole’s gun with her eyes as they moved quickly from the downstairs room into a long hallway. The walls in the hallway were cold and made of stone sending a creeping chill up Nicole’s spine. Sam lead the group in front while Dolls, Wynonna, and Doc took up the rear. The end of the hallway came to a fork with two opposite ways for the team to go. 

“Wynonna, Doc, and I will take the right. You four take the left. Radio in the second you run into trouble. Find the kids and get them out. The clock’s running guys.” Dolls said before heading down the right side with Doc and Wynonna on his heels. 

“The room we’re looking for is at the end of the hall.” Nicole said as they fell in line behind her. “If you point your guns at these people I will make sure Dolls hears about it. They’ve already been through a creepy demon so let’s try not to traumatize them any more.”

“You drive a hard bargain red. My brother and I usually pull a piece around victims but we’ll make an exception this time.” Dean replied with a sarcastic smile. 

Waverly’s nerves revved up when they reached the last door. Nicole paused and breathed in deeply before turning the doorknob slowly. Footsteps erupted on the other side of the door as Nicole pushed it open carefully. 

The ceiling was vaulted just like the basement room they had come in through but the surface had been painted with a large symbol of some kind. Rows of pews lined the middle of the room sprouting out from an altar stained with dried blood. The air was thick with the copper tint of blood and pure fear. Waverly could feel how terrified the people were. 

“We’re not going to hurt you. My name is Waverly, this is Nicole, and my friends Sam and Dean. Lydia told us we could find you here. We’re here to rescue you from Bulshar.” Waverly said quielty. As she spoke women and children began to come out from behind the altar and stand defensively at the front of the room. 

“Lydia’s alive?” A small girl of no more than ten asked with widened eyes. 

“Yes she helped us get to you. I’m a police officer and right now she’s at the station waiting for you all to come back. Do any of you know where her brother is?” Nicole asked, stepping forward slowly. 

“He was taken with two other boys a week ago. We haven’t seen any of them since.” A tall raven haired girl replied. 

“Amos took him to the tunnels. They make the boys fight to the death after they pass their test. They take three or four boys at a time once a year and only one comes back.” The small blonde clinging to the dark haired girl whispered. 

“How do I get to these tunnels?” Nicole  
asked quickly. 

“You go straight down the other hallway until you reach the stone archway. The tunnels are to the right.” The dark haired girl answered when no one else spoke up. 

“Dolls I’ve got a possible location for three kids. Waverly and Sam are going to escort these survivors out. I’m going to find the others.” Nicole spoke into her coms device without looking at Waverly. 

“Woah you can’t go further into this hell hole alone. I’m coming with you.” Dean said as he cocked his shotgun. 

“Dean stay with her. Get those kids and get out. We only have ten minutes before check in. If you’re still inside when Thompson gets here he’ll kill you.” Dolls growled into their ear pieces. 

“Nicole please be safe.” Waverly breathed trying to hold back tears. 

“I will always do my best to come home to you Waves. Get these people to safety okay.” Nicole said with a gentle kiss to her girlfriend’s lips. 

“Dean be careful okay.” Sam said as he pulled his brother in for a hug. “Okay guys follow me. We’re going to get you out of here.” 

Nicole watched teary eyed as Sam lead the survivors out of the room with Waverly bringing up the back of the line. She knew Waverly was crying by now and it broke her heart. Nicole wasn’t about to say goodbye to Waverly in a creepy ass Cult dungeon. She was going to find Lydia’s little brother like she promised and bring him back to her. 

“I’ll lead the way.” Dean quipped as they headed back down the dark hallway.


	10. HOLD ME TIGHT OR DON’T

The stone archway was dark and cold sending a chill down Nicole’s spine. The air was damp and smelled of mildew and blood. Dean went first down the stone steps with Nicole flanking him. Gravel crunched under their feet as they moved in unison down the tunnel. 

“It smells like death down here.” Dean said with a gag. 

“God those poor boys.” Nicole replied. 

Nicole felt sick. She tried to breathe slowly to keep the nausea at bay but the further they got into the tunnels, the harder it was for Nicole to keep from throwing up. Blood and tissue clung to the walls and the gravel. The smell of rotting flesh made it clear that the human flesh had been there for quite some time. Footsteps in front of them made Nicole swing her gun up on reflex.

The beam from her flashlight landed on a bloody face with terrified eyes. A small figure stumbled forward into view and dropped to the ground in a heap. Dean’s felt frozen in place at the sight of the hurt boy. His dark hair and lanky frame looked too much like Sammy. 

“Oh God! Can you tell me your name?” Nicole cried as she dropped to ground to check the boys pulse. “We’re going to get you out of here! I need you to stay awake.” Nicole couldn’t find the source of the blood. 

“His name is Ben. Is he going to die?” A voice asked, as two figures stepped into view. 

They were covered in blood and dirt from head to toe. The tallest of the two was in need of stitches for a large gash on his shaved head. The other boy was shorter with thick black curls framing his heavily bruised face. Neither boy could be any older than seventeen, Dean thought sadly. 

“He’s hurt really bad but there’s people outside that can help him. This is Nicole and I’m Dean. We’re looking for Lydia Vincent’s brother Daniel. Lydia told us how to find you so we could get you to safety.” Dean explained. 

“I’m Daniel. Lydia’s alive?” The taller boy said tearfully. 

“Yes she’s safe and I can take you to her but we have to go now!” Nicole said as she stood up quickly. “Dean I need you to carry him. We only have six minutes before the check in.” 

“Okay guys we have to move quickly. We need to be outside in six minutes.” Dean replied in a rush as he bent down and carefully scooped the injured boy into his arms. 

“Stay close to me and move as fast as you possibly can.” Nicole said before aiming her gun back down the tunnels. 

Waverly couldn’t take her eyes off of the entrance to the bunker. She was waiting on the second floor of the building across the street for any sign of Nicole. As soon as she and Sam had made it outside the building, Catriona’s team had whisked them into the abandoned building for cover. The Cult members they had saved from the chapel were being examined by doctors before they would be taken to safe houses. 

“They’ll make it. I know my brother. Dean’s stubborn and headstrong but he’s good at what he does. They’ll make it out Waverly.” Sam said from behind her. 

“I know they’re both more than capable it’s… just hard to sit here and not be able to do anything. I should have stayed with her. If something happens to her..” Waverly said forcing back tears as she stopped pacing. 

“Baby girl! They made it!” Wynonna yelled from her perch in front of the window next to Waverly. 

Waverly almost took off for the stairs to get outside when she spotted Nicole rounding the corner to the building. She was running with her gun out in a defensive stance. The sight of the blood covering Nicole’s clothes almost made Waverly vomit until she noticed Dean trailing right behind her girlfriend.  
Dean was cradling a boy who was undoubtedly the source of all the blood on Nicole and himself. Two more boys ran behind the oldest Winchester brother in a panic. The five of them were barely a hundred yards away from the Cult’s dungeon when the building exploded in a burst of fire.


	11. God Save Our Young

IWaverly’s ear were ringing. The incessant buzzing in her head from the explosion had her head spinning but she was running. She was down the stairs and on the street before Wynonna or Dolls even realized what had happened. She rounded the edge of the building to find Nicole, Dean, and the three boys had been knocked to the ground by the blast. 

“Nicole!” Waverly cried as she rushed to the motionless body of her girlfriend. 

“We need a medic out here now!” Dolls screamed as he ran up to the injured. 

Waverly felt for a pulse on Nicole’s neck through the tears that were brimming in her eyes. The light tap of Nicole’s heart pumping against her fingers almost made Waverly pass out from relief. She turned the redhead over on her back gently as Dolls checked the pulses of the others. A group of heavily armed men joined them on the street and began assessing injuries while Waverly clutched her girlfriend’s hand desperately. 

“I need to put her on a backboard and get her in a brace okay.” The tactical officer in front of her explained softly. “They’ll have to be transported to our medical facility so we can examine them. We will do everything we can for them Ms. Earp.” 

Wynonna and Sam appeared out of nowhere and tried to reassure her that everything would be fine but Waverly couldn’t focus on anything but Nicole. She watched helplessly as the medics put the officer in a neck brace and carefully lifted her onto a backboard. A soft clicking noise snapped the younger Earp back to focus as Wynonna snapped her fingers in Waverly’s face. 

“Babygirl did you hear me?” Wynonna asked worriedly. “You need to get checked out by a doctor too. You’re not acting right and it’s worrying me.” 

“Earp give her a second. She’s obviously in shock. Waverly they’re taking Nicole and Dean to a covert medical facility. The plane and pilot are ready to go.” Dolls said slowly. 

“I should have been with her.” Waverly replied as she crashed into her sister’s arms in a flurry of tears. 

“Baby girl this is not your fault. Haughtstuff will be just fine once she wakes up.” Wynonna soothed, running a hand through her sister’s hair. 

“I seen a lot of bombs go off when I was in Kandahar. They’re going to be sore as hell but a concussion and maybe a broken bone or two is about all they’ll have. Come on Earp let’s get you checked out.” Dolls said as he lead them back to the command center with a hand on Wynonna’s back. 

Nicole’s smile, Nicole’s laugh, the mway Nicole looked at her like she was the only person she would ever love, and Nicole laying on the street was all Waverly could think about. Her head was spinning from the force of the blast and she was completely dazed as the medics checked her out. They had flown to blacksight medical facility in the middle of nowhere and unloaded Nicole, Dean, and the boys immediately. 

Wynonna had to all but carry Waverly off the plane and into the building. The younger brunette hadn’t said a word since they got on the plane and had been staring off into space for more than an hour. Wynonna was worried about Nicole of course but seeing her little sister so checked out terrified the Heir. Baby girl was stronger than most but things had been so fucked up lately that Wynonna couldn’t help but worry that Waves had finally reached her limit. 

“Hey Dean’s sedation is wearing off. Sam’s with him now. Nicole’s collar bone was fractured and she’ll need stitches after her scans but the doc says she’ll be fine. They think the blast was caused by a chemical accelerant. Nicole, Dean and the boys might have been exposed because of their close proximity to the blast.” Dolls said as he sat next to Wynonna in the waiting room. 

“Good. Any update on the boys?” Wynonna asked, still watching her sister from across the room. 

“Doc went to check on them and get some food for you and Waverly.” Dolls said quietly. “Has she said anything yet?” 

“Not a word.” 

“Daniel’s out of surgery. He’s got a concussion, broken leg, broken collarbone, and his spleen ruptured in the blast. I called Nedley so Lydia would know we found him.” Doc said as he appeared in the doorway with two large bags. “The boy that was beat up badly is still in surgery. The doctor said he had several internal injuries and broken bones. The third kid, River, is sporting one hell of a black eye, a concussion, and a fractured wrist.” Doc explained as he handed out takeout containers. 

Wynonna practically snatched her food out of his hand and dug right in to her cheeseburger. Dolls grabbed his turkey on rye with mustard only completely surprised that Doc knew his favorite. Doc took a seat next to Waverly and set her quinoa salad in her lap carefully. He waited a few moments to see if the young woman would eat before starting on his own burger. 

No one spoke for several minutes while they ate. Wynonna ate quickly so she could try and get Waverly to eat something. The Heir tried unsuccessfully for almost twenty minutes before finally giving up. She returned to her seat by Dolls just as the Doctor found them. 

“Excuse me I’m Doctor Owens. I’m the doctor on Nicole Haught’s case.” The tall man in scrubs explained. “I’m looking for a ...Waverly Earp.” Doctor Owens said, checking the clipboard in his hands. 

“I’m Waverly Earp.” Waverly said, jumping from the chair to her feet. 

“You’re listed as Ms. Haught’s emergency contact. She’s resting now and will make a full recovery. Her collar bone was fractured, she’s got a couple bruised ribs, and a nasty abrasion, but overall she’s fine. We’ve drawn blood to check for chemical exposure. She’ll need to remain in this facility until we get those results and can determine there will not be any side effects.” Doctor Owens explained. 

“Oh thank god. Can I see her?” Waverly said smiling. 

“Yes follow me.” Dr. Owens replied. “She’s been unconscious so she might not understand what happened so keep that in mind.” 

“Go see your girl Baby girl. We’ll go check on Dean and the kids. Text us if you need anything.” Wynonna said, kissing Waverly’s forehead. Wynonna couldn’t help but smile at the sight of Waverly eagerly following the doctor down the hall. 

Waverly felt a weight being lifted off of her chest as she walked down the gray hallway to Nicole. She had been convinced that because Nicole made her so happy for the first time in her life the redhead wouldn’t make it. Her whole life seemed to be marred with sadness until Nicole moved to Purgatory. Waverly had sadly been waiting for it all to blow up in her face. 

“Here we go room one seventeen. Don’t hesitate to find me if you or Ms. Haught need me. Our mutual friend Langston Reed made sure to let me know you’re team was a priority.” Doctor Owens gestured to the door behind him. 

Waverly almost cried again at the sight of Nicole in the hospital bed. Her face was peppered with cuts and bruises starting to appear. She seemed to broken and fragile for the first time since Waverly had known her. The white hospital gown seemed to swallow Nicole’s body. Waverly slipped into the chair by her bedside quietly and grabbed her hand. 

“Baby I thought you were gone. I couldn’t get to you fast enough and you were lying there so still.” Waverly trailed off crying. 

Nicole’s steady breath eased Waverly’s mind from the pain of reliving the explosion. No matter how awful the ordeal had been, Nicole was safe and alive. 

“Waves why do I feel like I got hit by a truck?” Nicole croaked out at barely a whisper. 

“You’re awake! Oh god Nicole I love you so much.” Waverly cried as she attacked her girlfriend’s face gently with kisses. “You and Dean were last of us to get out of the building. Nicole the building exploded and you were hurt.” 

“Waves! Waves!” Wynonna’s voice called from out of nowhere as she blew into the room. 

“What’s wrong Nonna? Is it Dean?” 

“There was a shooting. Nedley was attacked at the station. We have to get back to Purgatory now.” Wynonna rushed out through heavy breaths.


	12. In the End

The first thing Wynonna noticed when the SUV screeched to a halt in front of the church was the yellow police tape. The second was the blood stains spattered on the sidewalk and the doors. She ripped open the car door and rushed into to the chapel in a blur of leather. 

“What the fuck happened?” The brunette screamed when she found Lonnie taking pictures of the scene. 

“Earp take it easy. He’s on our side.” Dolls warned as he chased after Wynonna. 

“I don’t know honest. Sheriff Nedley took his lunch break to come over and check on everybody from that Cult y’all disbanded.” Lonnie stammered as Wynonna yanked him up in the air by his shirt collar. “I was finishing the report for Old Man Willis’ missing boat when I heard the shots. I ran over as fast as I could.” 

“What did you see?” Dolls asked. 

“There was so much blood! Sheriff was hit and the two guys were shooting it out. I emptied my clip and then I got the Sheriff the hell out of dodge. When I came back one of the guys was dead but the other vanished.” Lonnie explained, shaking in Wynonna’s grip. 

“Guys there’s something you need to see.” Waverly called from outside. 

Dolls barreled out of the church doors with Wynonna hot on his heels. Waverly and Doc were standing at the edge of the forest behind the church with crime scene techs swarming around them. As they approached, Wynonna noticed the body lying in the brush. 

“It’s Kemper. He took three slugs to the chest.” Doc mused at the ground. 

“Guys! You’re back!” Jeremy cried as he appeared from the trees. 

“Hey Jer. Any idea what happened here?” Waverly asked as she hugged the scientist tightly. 

“Yeah Nedley came over to check up on things and Kemper and Thompson showed up. As far as I can tell, Kemper and Thompson were firing at each other and Nedley just got caught in the middle. The bullets from Kemper’s chest appear to match to Nedley’s gun. Thompson’s body is in the morgue but I’m guessing we’ll find the rest of the missing thirty eight slugs from Nedley’s gun in that body.” Jeremy rattled off a mile a minute. 

“So creepy Cult boys decided to off each other and the witnesses to their Waco shit?” Wynonna asked cheerfully. 

“It seems so. If it wasn’t for Nedley they could’ve killed everyone in the church. He engaged them long enough for the Pastor to get everyone to station safely.” Jeremy replied with a sigh. 

“That damn old man is one hell of a shot.” Wynonna smirked. “What does this mean for the people we found?” 

“Well the survivors are being reunited with their families as we speak. Catriona arranged for them to be moved to facilities geared towards helping the survivors of kidnappings and cults.” Dolls explained 

“What do you say we take him dinner and some whiskey?” Waverly asked patting her sister’s back lightly. 

“I’ll bring the whiskey Miss Waverly.” Doc said with a smile. 

“He’ll need a whole bottle to himself if Wynonna shows up.” Dolls joked as they headed to the car. 

“It's a good thing I know where he stashes the good stuff huh?” Wynonna quipped. 

“You know he refills that bottle once a week right?” Jeremy asked as they climbed into the car. 

“What?” Wynonna asked confused. 

“Nedley leaves that bottle for you. He’s known all along that you steal it when he’s not around. He refills the bottle you sneak sips from once a week.” Jeremy said nonchalantly. 

“He really is a hero.” Wynonna said with a wide smile.


End file.
